


【雙薩百合】短打（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩沒有誰上誰下問題的雙O龍道具PLAY（請無視年代BUG）





	【雙薩百合】短打（PWP）

　　「Antonio…放輕鬆點。」  
　　偌大的床鋪上，Salieri家的兩位男主人正交疊著纏繞在一塊。Francesco正在啃咬Antonio的胸脯，一隻手扶著對方的腰桿、一隻手揉捏臀瓣，試圖讓後者始終緊繃著的身子放緩一些。  
　　「沒錯、你太僵硬了…這樣會、會受傷的……」  
　　兄弟倆滿頭大汗，表情隱忍又痛苦，Antonio疼得眼眶都紅了，撐著不住顫抖的雙腿啜泣，緊緊揪著Francesco的肩膀，在上頭留下一個個指印。

　　那是一根異常粗大的馬蹄鐵型假陽具。  
　　正一邊一個沒入Salieri兄弟的體內，完全撐開穴口上的皺摺。

　　Francesco並不如他表現得那麼從容，Antonio實在太緊張了，一直無法好好吞吃進玩具，而每當對方將臀部向下壓時，多餘的長度便會直接刺入年長者操軟的腸腔內，惹得前者疼痛又興奮地抽氣。  
　　「兄長…不行、我想我辦不到…這太大……嗚……」Antonio還沒停止哭泣，猶豫不前卻又不敢退出，這搞得Francesco有些焦躁，他不耐煩地嘖聲，在久經按摩卻不見成效後選擇用雙手強行掰開手足的穴口，直接讓假陽完全貫穿。  
　　Antonio在低鳴後倒在Francesco的胸前打顫。  
　　「這不就辦得到了嗎？Antonio。」對上手足帶點埋怨的帶淚眼神，Francesco挑釁地勾起嘴角微笑。假陽具頂端微微向內凹的設計使兩人只得緊擁在一塊、不敢輕舉妄動，Francesco用手將兩人昂起的炙熱握在掌心裡搓揉撫摸，Antonio這才舒服地張開嘴呻吟，眼神逐漸渙散。  
　　「來、Anto，乖孩子，試著動一動。」被壓在下頭的Francesco鼓勵著說，Antonio小幅度地扭動起腰肢，讓尺寸巨大的假陰莖同時在兩人體內進出。Francesco和Antonio一同發出滿足地歎息，在絞緊腸壁後能完整描繪出玩具上頭那帶著點小型突出物的表面，Antonio顯然很享受這個，從剛剛開始嘴裡就沒喊停過，邊呻吟著、邊將過多的唾液全數滴在Francesco的胸部上。  
　　後者笑著湊上前與之相吻。

　　最終，Antonio首先在仰高腦袋嗚咽下達到高潮，射得兩人腹部一塌糊塗。Francesco用手沾了些，塞進了前者的嘴裡。  
　　「嗚、嗯——」Antonio撒氣似輕咬，白濁混合口水沿著Francesco的指節滑落，Antonio用手也替自家兄長發洩出來。

　　沾滿體液的玩具被扔到床緣無人未聞，虛脫的兩人倒在床上依偎著，享受高潮後的餘韻及溫存時光。Francesco饜足地打了個哈欠，把腦袋瓜埋進Antonio的懷中。「我還沒和您算剛剛的帳呢，兄長。」Antonio撇了撇嘴，不意外地發現前者已經睡著了——也或許是裝睡——他用手指替男人梳理了下蹭亂的馬尾，最後同樣闔上眼睛。  
　　「晚安。」


End file.
